ICG - Combined Disasters
ICG - Illuminati Card Game: Combined Disasters (TYPE: Not Happened Yet) This is one of the many cards in the Illuminati card game, for information about the game please click here. The title of the card states "Combined Disasters" giving the impression that more than 1 bad thing is going to happen. Disasters are given to things that have a big and terrible effect on human/the world, and therefore this with the combined can be interpreted as very scary. The image of the card is extremely interesting, (see below, left), it shows the olympic logo with the colours of blue, black, red, yellow and green. If we look in the cards image, we can see this images represented. Green on the woman, yellow and black on the man in the centre, blue next to the man, and the red next to the person in the blue. This card clearly represents the 2012 Olympics that is happening in London. But thats not all! Whats that falling in the image? Upon first sighting it may seem like Big Ben (below, right), however we dont think that this is the case. People have also compared the card to Big Ben, and people are quite convinced this card is based completely on the 2012 olympics, and its very easy to tell why. (We will soon have a big article about the olympics - this will contain all information leading up, and live events of the olympics including adverts and subliminal messages being revealed) Unfortunately, though, there is another context to the image. (see below, left), this is the Ginza Wako department store in Tokyo, Japan. This is identical to the cards image and could be a key element to what the card is suggesting. However, maybe the card is predicting that Big Ben and the clock tower on the Ginza Wako store will fall down - after all, the card does suggest "combined disasters". If these events do occur, we can only imagine wide-spread chaos, a lot of innocent lives being taken away from us, and more proof and evidence that the illuminati is real. Equally, we may be thinking to soon - this card could be the potential for another 10 years time, but in context, it seems like the card is based around the 2012 olympics. The cards information located underneath states the following: "You may combine two disasters on the same place, as ong as both are eligible to be used on it. Play both of the Disaster cards, as well. Pick one Disaster to be the "main" one, and follow all the instructions on its card" Woah - lets break that down a little. "Two disasters at the same place" - hmm, same place? Ok, so therefore maybe the events will happen at London and at the Olympics rather than the clock tower in Tokyo. Maybe the other way around? "Pick one disaster to be the 'main' one", so in this card, there will be 2 disasters in the same place with 1 of them being a main disaster that will really affect lives. From the card, it seems like the main disaster would be big ben, or the olympics, and the secondary disaster would be the olympics or big ben (whichever way you look at it). It seems that the illuminati want to cause problems either around the world, in combined disasters, or solely at the 2012 olympics in London to cause huge catastrophic events. Is this card focusing completely on Big Ben? Or is it focusing on the Ginza Wako clock tower? Or maybe something we haven't picked up on? We'll soon find out - and I hope it isn't too serious... The clock tower in Sochi (next olympic games) and the card combined disaster from the illuminati card games perfectly fit together. There is the same tower again and the people in front on the card are wearing the olympic colours.